The present invention relates generally to the field of processing and packaging consumer products, particularly in the pharmaceutical industry. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a label to a container, such as a vial for pharmaceuticals.
The use of automated labeling systems for packaging pharmaceutical products, such as pill vials, is known in the art. Examples of such systems include U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,494 B1 to Yuyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,812 to Williams et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,020 to Coughlin et al. In a typical system, a vial is placed into a labeler and held in place by a gripping mechanism. As the vial is rotated, a label is applied to the vial and the vial is removed from the labeler.
Prior art labeling systems use various types of gripping mechanisms to secure the vial while a label is being applied. The prior art gripping mechanisms, however, do not easily adapt to handle vials having different diameters. For example, a system set up to place labels on vials with a small diameter cannot easily be converted to place labels on vials with a larger diameter. In typical prior art labeling systems, the labeling process must be halted and a different sized gripping mechanism substituted to accommodate a vials of different diameters. Furthermore, even if the gripping mechanism is capable of accommodating different sized vials, alignment problems (i.e., alignment of the label relative to the vial) are often encountered. Also, vials of different height cannot be labeled in the preferred method which is near the vial opening.
Thus, a need exists for a labeling system having a vial gripping mechanism that can accommodate different sized vials without requiring changes in hardware. Additionally, a need exists for a labeling system that enables labels to be accurately aligned in the preferred location on a vial, regardless of the vial""s size.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a chuck assembly comprising a housing defining a longitudinal axis and having a first end. A plurality of pins extend substantially parallel with the axis from the first end. The plurality of pins is located at a first radius relative to the axis with at least one of the pins being operable to move from the first radius to a second radius, relative to the axis. The pins move from the first radius to the second radius without exposing a cavity on or within the chuck assembly. A means for moving the at least one pin between the first radius and the second radius is also provided. The means for moving may comprise any known combination of gears, cams, and other mechanical components for imparting the desired motion to the pins.
The chuck assembly of the present invention may be used in combination with various other components. For example, the chuck assembly may be used in a container labeling system comprising a printer stand, a label printer, a vial drive assembly, a stand assembly, and the chuck assembly.
The present invention is also directed to a method for labeling a container comprising placing a container on a gripping mechanism having a plurality of movable gripping pins for inserting into the container. The gripping mechanism is activated to engage the container with the gripping pins. The container is brought into engagement with a source of labels and a label is applied to the container. The container is taken out of engagement with the source of labels and the gripping mechanism is deactivated to disengage the gripping pins from the container.
The present invention enables vials of various diameters to be handled by a single device without the need to change hardware. The present invention also enables labels to be uniformly placed on vials of different lengths. Those advantages and benefits, and others, will be apparent from the Detailed Description appearing below.